In competitive sports, players and/or judges must sometimes determine where a ball was relative to a boundary line or other location at a particular time. For example, in tennis, whether a ball is in or out of bounds is a crucial part of the game. When the ball is at or near a boundary line, it can be challenging to make an accurate determination of the ball position, especially for recreational games that are not being televised. Because of human error or the difficulty in observing a fast-moving ball, having an automated system for video playback and analysis for recreational players can augment the decision making involved in the determination of a ball's status.